<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Bed by AshNa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615107">Under The Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa'>AshNa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Test of courage, they said. It will be fun, they said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a note and then I had a ficlet...😅<br/>This is more of humor than horror.<br/>Well without further ado, enjoy!😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>They were going to die. Kagami was sure of it. Either by the building collapsing over their heads or by the unseen creature that lurks in the shadows trying to kill them. Kagami wistfully thinks of the times when all he had to worry about things that lurk in the shadows was Kuroko. </p>
<p>Now hiding under an old bed were the generation of miracles and him. </p>
<p>Whose fault it is one may ask, and it's none other than Aomine fucking Daiki.</p>
<p>"I find it ironic that we're hiding from the monster under the bed." Kuroko said.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"Shut up. Or you're going to be the dinner. Oha Asa said that today was a bad day!" </p>
<p>Midorima scolded Murasakibara and that made Kise start giggling. Kagami glared at the blond making him stop. Why can't these people just stay quiet.</p>
<p>He could hear the sound of it coming. Whatever it was, sounded like it was dragging something. Or was it dragging itself? Kagami didn't really want to find out.</p>
<p>"We should kill it. It's 7 against one. The odds are some of us will survive."</p>
<p>Kagami heard the scissors without seeing it. Seriously! He might be low key scared of Akashi but fuck him if he's thinking that Kagami is going to fight that thing.</p>
<p>Test of courage they said. It'll be fun, they said.</p>
<p>"This is all your fucking fault." Kagami glared at the shithead who was the reason they were in this mess. He should just let the creature kill Aomine but he didn't want to find another boyfriend soon.</p>
<p>"How was I supposed to know that it was haunted?" Aomine whisper yelled.</p>
<p>Like the fucking house itself wasn't a huge clue! The thing was half collapsed with weeds growing around and inside it. Even if they didn't know it was haunted, they should have thought about how dangerous this was. They were only teenagers. They're still young to die. He didn't know about the others but he didn't want to die like those teens in the horror movies. And he can't help but think that they were exactly as stupid as those teens.</p>
<p>It's dark in the room obviously because it's night and the building was abandoned since who knows when, but the moonlight did a megre job of illuminating the room. The windows were big and broken, with glass shards scattered near. Pieces of wood and rusted nails were sticking out from the wall. They were lucky to not get injured walking through the hazard that this house was.</p>
<p>He heard an odd sound and flinched. Looking towards the sound with trepidation praying that the creature was not inside the room, he saw Murasakibara sleeping.</p>
<p>What the hell kind of person falls asleep when they're this close to death?! What did he think they were doing? Having a sleepover? </p>
<p>"He sleeps when he's really hungry and he doesn't get food." He heard Aomine snort.</p>
<p>"It's okay Taiga. I'm confident that I can protect us all." </p>
<p>He looked at Akashi incredulously. With what? Scissors? He might be an emperor in court but against something that's not human, the only thing he's going to be is dead.</p>
<p>"This is boring, Kurokocchi!"</p>
<p>"Well why don't you just go and ask that thing for some entertainment!" Aomine glared at the blond who glared back at him.</p>
<p>"You're the one who insisted that we come here Aominecchi."</p>
<p>"For once I was wrong, okay!"</p>
<p>"You're wrong most of the time Ahomine."</p>
<p>"Do you wanna die Bakagami?"</p>
<p>"Well it looks like we're all going to die if you guys don't shut up." Kuroko's stare made them stop arguing. Why are all the short people he know so fucking scary?</p>
<p>"So what should we do?" Kagami hoped that somebody had a plan. Cause he didn't. Unless staying here forever until it killed them all was counted.</p>
<p>"Run?" Kuroko oh so helpfully replied. </p>
<p>"And fall through the cracks? Or right into it?" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I suggest that we wait until someone arrives. I've called Takao."</p>
<p>Thank God, one of them has the mind to do something rational. Kagami was in no capacity to think considering how his heart was beating so rapidly and all he could hear in his head was that they were going to die, or other variations of it.</p>
<p>"So we wait?"</p>
<p>"We wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>